Mama Hiei
by maru101
Summary: After Hiei finds a baby abandoned he begins to take care of it but will he be able to keep it a secret from his friends? Demons are attracted to her scent will he be able to protect her or will she die? I suck at summaries please read!


Me: The title just for a laugh on my part

Hiei: evil woman

Me: Just do the disclaimer

Hiei: The Baka Onna doesn't own YYH just the OC's

Summary: After Hiei finds a baby abandoned he begins to take care of it but will he be able to keep it a secret from his friends? Demons are attracted to her scent will he be able to protect her or will she die?

Chapter 1: Discovery

It was dark out and it was deathly silent except for the sound of the beating rain and someone running through it. Despite the rain Hiei's black hair still defied gravity some demons were sensed nearby so Koenma sent them here, he was ahead of the others by 20 feet.

Over the rain he heard the sound of crying and decided to check it out, it was an infant wrapped up in a white blanket her dead mother being devoured by demons. The demons sensed him and turned to him, he didn't know why but he picked up the infant and left.

No, he did know a baby left to defend itself was all to familiar with him as he thought of the day HE was abandoned. They were in the same boat that he was in for most of his childhood.

If he didn't help her someone who knew the pain of being all alone than no one would and that would be worse. But unlike the people who raised him he would NEVER do that. If she wished to leave he wouldn't stop her.

He was going to take care of her as if she was his own, but how can he do that? He doesn't know how to take care of a life other than his own 'It's worth a try' he thought as he slowed down as he was out side his house

He decided to buy a human house since he needed shelter and was never going to be allowed to leave the human world. It doesn't take a genius to know that Koenma doesn't rust him enough to let him go.

'First things first, I need to dry off or I'll get sick' Hiei thought and a red layer of energy surrounded him after he put the baby down and steam filled the room but quickly disappeared.

'Now for the child' he thought as he began to undo the blanket the baby was wrapped in 'So it's a girl' he thought as he looked as the naked and bloody baby that sat on his bed.

She had stopped crying and shrieking just sniffling and looking at him with her small, but adorable, purple eyes he also noticed that she had pink hair. 'She's probably not a human' Hiei thought as he cleaned her 'But I can't sense any energy coming from her to tell'

There was a knock on his door and as he made his way to get it he turned his head to the girl "Stay quiet. Don't make a sound" he said and left the room. Strangely enough she gave him a look that said 'I won't'

"Where were you? You suddenly left us to deal with them by our self!" Yusuke yelled, "It was raining" Hiei said calmly "What's rain got to do with why you ditched us!" Kuwabara yelled, "Fire demons can get sick easily if it's to wet. It douses their inner flame" Kurama sighed and they came in.

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE BABY**_

She sat there as still as a statue and closed her eyes and her hair turned brown she wanted to laugh as her achievement but thought to Hiei's words

_**"Stay quit…don't make a sound "**_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama left after a few minutes and Hiei went into the room with the baby his eye twitched at the sight of her brown hair 'It was pink just a few minutes ago. This child is definitely not human' Hiei thought and she laughed.

She had a look in her eyes that said 'Aren't you proud of what I did?' a look much like when a child gives their parent their report card with good grades on it. "How am I going to take care of a baby?" he said and he got an idea.

He wrapped the baby once and held her as he disappeared in a blur of black.

Me: I hope you enjoyed

Hiei: It isn't terrible but the title needs work

Me: Sorry if it's a bit short but I thought it was a good place to stop

Me: Please review. I want to know your opinions.

Hiei: No Flames. Only I can

Me: Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Just be nice about it


End file.
